


Late night company

by Stennerd



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is a good not-a-boyfriend, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Owen worries about his son, TK just needed a little help, mentions of Alex, tw: mentions of substance abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: Owen has a long night, what he comes home to is nothing that he could have expected.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 31
Kudos: 644





	Late night company

It had been a long day for the captain; after having worked a full shift, he still had to fill out a pile of paperwork that he’d pushed to the side for the last couple of days and was in desperate need of his attention. The rest of the team had left around 8 pm but he was left behind in the quiet of the station.

Groaning and leaning back in his chair, he glances at the clock only to discover it was coming up to midnight. Satisfied that he had everything necessary done, Owen shuts his laptop and shuffles the papers into a neat stack and collects his things, heading home for the night.

The Austin streets were quiet on his drive which did not surprise him what with it being a Tuesday night and it didn’t take him as long to get home as it did to get to work that morning. Pulling up to his house, his eyebrows knit in confusion at seeing an unfamiliar car parked outside.

He glances down the street checking to see if there might be other extra cars on the street, maybe for a party at a neighbouring house which is something that has happened before. From the looks of it, the car seems to be the only one, which means that whoever they may be are likely here to see TK.

Owen chuckles at the thought. Having TK back under his roof brings him back to the days when his son was still a teenager. More than once he had come home from a long shift and caught TK and his boyfriend at the time half-naked and making out on the couch.

With that memory in mind, Owen opens the front door cautiously calling out to TK. Surprisingly, the voice that quietly responds with, “in here,” was not that of his son. Scenarios run through his head as he drops off his phone and keys on the kitchen bench and moves towards the only lit room of the house.

The scene that greets him is not exactly anything he could have expected.

TK is lying on the couch asleep, puffy-eyed with a blanket draped over him and his head resting on the lap of a somewhat familiar person.

“Officer Reyes?”

To his credit, Carlos didn’t seem at all surprised to see him, instead shifting uncomfortably at the fact that he barely even knows Captain Strand. “Uh, yes sir, Carlos.”

TK, sensing the movement beneath his head, mumbles restlessly and Carlos immediately brings his hand back to his head, running his fingers gently through TK’s hair. Almost instantly he settles back down with a peaceful sigh. Carlos seemed comforted by the fact and smiled fondly down at him.

Clearing his throat, Owen reclaims his attention, “Not that it’s good to see you again and all, but why exactly are you in my house at…” Owen looks down at his watch, “12.30 in the middle of the night?”

Briefly glancing up at him, Carlos acknowledges the question with pursed lips and a slight nod while continuing to comb the hair beneath his fingers and lightly trails circles along TK’s back as he eases out from under him. Only after he was satisfied that TK was still asleep, does he turn back to the captain, moving past him.

“Let’s talk in the kitchen.”

Owen hesitates, looking back over TK’s resting form before curiosity wins him over and he follows Carlos to the kitchen. He wonders what kind of relationship is going on between the two of them.

Carlos leans against one of the benchtops, fingers drumming restlessly on the surface as he avoids eye contact.

“Soo…” Owen leaves the question hanging in the air.

“He called me a few hours ago, distraught. Wouldn’t tell me why, but he said that didn’t know who else to call because he didn’t want to scare you.”

Owen stays quiet and moves towards the fridge and pulls out two bottles of water, offering one to Carlos who gratefully accepted.

“Why was he so upset?”

Carlos shakes his head, “He wouldn’t say, at least not over the phone.” He sighs and passes his hand through his hair, somewhat reluctant to say what happened next, “When I got here, he was agitated. Pacing. Said that he was tempted to use again.”

Owen blanches at that, worry lines creasing across his forehead. “He told you?”

“Yeah, it sort of came up when he got his face busted up.” He smirks slightly at the memory before letting it fall away, “He didn’t though, in case you were wondering. He was only tempted, but he didn’t actually want to use again. He made that very clear.”

Owen lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, relief loosening his tense shoulders. He looks back at TK, who as far as he could tell, was still sleeping.

“His mom did that too.” He muses.

“Did what?”

“Calm him down by playing with his hair.” Carlos chuckles at this.

“Yeah, he settled down pretty quickly once I started.”

They fall quiet after that, contemplating the nights' events when Owen realises that he never got an answer to his earlier question.

Carlos opens his mouth to answer but another voice beats him to it.

“You know when I said that Alex was in love with a spin instructor named Mitch?” TK rises from the couch, bringing the blanket with him as he joins them in the kitchen. His dad nods.

“Well, as it turns out they just got engaged.”

“Oh man, come here.” TK walks straight into Owen’s open arms and rests his head on his dad’s shoulder. Immediately he wraps his son up in an all-encompassing hug, not entirely sure what else he can say that could make the situation any easier.

“Is there anything that I can do?”

TK speaks, it’s muffled, but he can hear it all the same. “You’re doing it right now. Being here. That’s all I need.”

They stay like that for a little while longer before realising that Carlos was still in the room, awkwardly leaning against the counter-top and trying not to be intrusive on such a tender moment.

What he doesn’t expect is for TK’s dad to pull him into a strong and bracing hug, whispering in his ear, “Thank you for being here. I’m glad he has someone besides me in his corner.”

“Anytime.”

They separate and Owen heads for his bedroom, leaving the two of them alone.

TK shuffles up to him with the blanket still wrapped tightly around his shoulder and pecks him on the cheek. “Thank you, I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here.”

“You would have made it through it because you are strong, but I am glad that you called.”

TK looks at the clock hanging on the wall behind him. “It's late, did you want to stay here for the rest of the night. You can sleep on the couch or sleep in my bed.”

Carlos moves in closer to him, speaking lowly, “I don’t think your dad would approve of me sharing a bed with you under his roof.”

“Nothing that hasn’t happened before! You’re welcome to stay if you want, as long as you actually sleep.” Owen calls from his bedroom apparently, overhearing their conversation.

Tk shrugs grinning at him, “I mean, dad seems okay with it.”

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the Lone Star franchise, I like these characters almost as much as the original 911 team. Carlos and TK are too cute though.
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
